Demons Never Fade
by bob-rhiann
Summary: When Sonic's parents return, he turns to Shadow for support. But when he returns home to find his little brother dead, his mind reaches its final peak. He snaps. The rampaging hedgehog has one goal, and one goal only… Kill his father…
1. First Signs of Waking

This story deals with possibly true events, or is linked to true events. Do not make inappropriate comments on any themes that may come up in later chapters. This story is a tragedy for a reason, and I'd appreciate it if y'all didn't make jokes about Sonic's circumstances. Rated M from the beginning and through out. Thank you.

This is the re-write, the whole chapter has been edited and I think it's _loads _better than before. Hopefully, now that the quality has improved, the story will be more popular.

I don't own any characters used in this story, but it'd be cool if I did ^.- Don't forget to review, please!

* * *

**Demons Never Fade: Ch.1 – Father's Return**

_Speech…when did it become such a troublesome task? I can't remember when exactly, but I seem to recall it was around an hour ago, when all this started…not that I'm complaining._

_Between my pleasured cries, I nip and lick fiercely between the neck and shoulder of the hedgehog beneath me. Sure, it caused blood to trickle from the fresh wound, but I wasn't paying attention to that, and the one beneath me didn't seem to notice…not that I'd care if he did, it was helping me quieten my screams (which isn't so easy when you're in my position)…no, all I can pay attention to is the pleasure I'm receiving from below._

_While I sit in the lap of the ebony hedgehog, I move my arms; which were once wrapped neatly around his waist, to hanging off of each of his shoulders, my hands playfully tugging at his back quills._

_My tongue skilfully found its way between the black fur of the creature's neck-line, biting down at the already blood stained flesh. My once open mouth forming into a smirk at the sound he let out; a rather luscious moan. _

_This must have aroused him further (though, how, I'll never know), and he hit that one special area inside me, my head moving off his shoulder, my chest arching into his; causing my intrusion on his neck to stop, and my hands to halt work on his quills, and instead, my arms wrapped around his neck tightly, nails digging into skin._

_Before the cry in my throat had a chance to escape, I joined his lips with mine, my tongue forcing itself into his mouth; exploring every inch of the wet cavern. That's when something in my mind seemed to click. I pulled away for a second, smirking madly as I did. I don't think even Shadow was prepared for what came next… That look in his eyes certainly proving my theory._

== Two hours earlier ==

Running; so refreshing to one's mind. How I'd have survived without it all these years, I have no idea –in fact…I don't think I would have. I don't know how I gained this ability…nor do I care. I have it, and that's all that matters. I can worry about how I came to hold it another time… Right now, I'm happy. I have my friends…and the wind still blows. Why jinx such wonderful things?

With my morning jog complete, I turn, heading back towards the house I share with my younger brother. Blood relations are of no convenience to me, I have Tails, I need no one else, and I don't need someone trying to convince me otherwise. If I do have any biological brothers, I no longer hold memories of them…

"Tails, buddy, I'm back."

"Hey, I'm in the front room. You have surprise guests, come and say hi."

I chuckled; the last surprise I had involved; Tails, a rather large machine, and an even larger explosion. Not to mention an extremely large sum of money for the repairs…that coming from my own pocket. No matter, I'd give up everything in my pocket for him if it came down to that.

"…Really? Now I wonder who they could-"

I'd only taken one step into the room before I'd completely frozen in place. These…_Mobians_… They shouldn't…be here… Not here…anywhere but here!

"-be…"

"…Is that…really…my, Sonic?"

"Well of course it's him, Maralyn. How many other blue hedgehogs do you know?"

As they continued their little 'argument' of sorts, I was still too shocked to move… Funny…I never realised how interesting the patterns on wallpaper could be until now…

In fact…I think this is the longest I've stood still in years…not a step taken…nothing… I just, couldn't, physically move. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my emotions were in overdrive… I never quite figured it out, I never had time. Tails was dragging me back out the living room and into the hallway.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you? Your parents come all the way here to see you, and all you do is stand there and stare at the wall."

I muttered something similar to an apology and shook my head. A forced smile forming on my muzzle as I scratched behind one of my ears, my head tilted towards the floor.

"Nothing, Tails, I'm just shocked, is all…"

Within the next few minutes, I found myself sitting on the couch besides Tails, my mother asking question upon question. Although I tried my best to answer each one clearly, my words were coming out as a mumble… The types of questions she would ask didn't seem to help calm my nerves either.

My father didn't seem to be all that bothered, speaking as little as he could, only grunting out a 'yes' or a 'is that so…?' when needed.

After Mother decided to ask for the reason why I was living with someone so young, Tails jumped in, introducing himself as my younger brother. He did so tentatively, asking of their approval.

The genuine light in his eyes when they said yes made me smile. I may not be all that comfortable right now, but hearing that they didn't mind me calling Tails my brother, and seeing him so happy about it, did seem to bring a small smile to my lips. Not that it mattered what their answer was, Tails was my brother, whether they approved of it or not. No one could take away something I cared for so deeply.

I knew what would be next on the agenda…my love life. Asking if I'd found that someone yet; what her name was, her age, species, and all the rest. I decided now might be a good time to make my escape.

"Hey, anyone fancy a drink or…something…?" I asked politely; Mother had always encouraged such behaviour.

"Why that's very polite of you, sweetie, tea please, one sugar."

I sent the smallest of smiles in her direction, turning towards Father.

"You-"

"No." He received a jab from Mother, she never did approve of such behaviour: From me _or _her partner.

"Don't be so rude, Mark."

"…No thank you, Sonic."

"There… Now that wasn't so hard, was it dear?" With Father's scolding over, her attention turned back to Tails, "Don't mind him, he's always like this."

"No, it's fine, I-."

Just as I was about to head in the direction of the kitchen, Father called out. Maybe deciding he wanted that drink after all…?

"Sonic."

Father had always spoken as little as possible to me. I'd always thought that was the reason I was intimidated by his voice… Hearing it now, maybe it was the way he spoke, and not the amount, that caused this cautiousness in my own words…

"Yes, Father?" I mumbled, turning around. I knew well enough to look in his direction while addressing him.

"How about your _brother_, you didn't ask of his drink…"

"…Well, I…didn't think Tails would-"

Father's glare shut me up. I knew I'd done wrong, there was that look in his eyes. Like he was scolding a puppy for chewing something they shouldn't… Stupid puppy…when would it learn…? If you disobey your trainer, you get scolded.

"Oh, no… I don't like tea, see."

I looked at Tails, thanking his silently. He smiled at me, nodding his head, the smallest nods. He didn't understand the reason behind my nervousness, he was bound to ask of it later… For now he'd play along, help me secretly.

"Well, is there something else that fits your taste?"

Father obviously didn't expect this from Tails. He'd never approved of someone inviting their way into others' conversations, no matter what the subject, even if it be about them.

"I'm not all that thirsty, but thank you for asking."

No. No-one was taking him away from me. They'd die through my hands first…

"Very well then…"

Turning to leave, I glanced Tails' way, flashing him a smile. I was grateful, more so than he'd ever know. If I was able, I'd take him into the kitchen with me and hug him until he burst.

Now in the kitchen, a heavy sigh of relief escaped my lips. This room was the safest place I could think to be. Upstairs would be to far away from Tails, and the front room wasn't exactly the greatest choice either…considering _he _was in there…

Opening the window and the door would be a good idea. Not because it was hot in the house, but because I needed to know that I had a way to get out if I had to. So I did that; hovering outside the door to gulp in the fresh air. I was stressed, my nerves were a wreck; the air seemed to help calm that a little. I'd have to go for another run when they left, that was the only way I could fully calm myself after all.

"Thank god."

Before Mother would start calling out to me, I walked over to the kettle, switching it on. Mother never did approve of keeping others waiting on the simplest things, she wouldn't be happy if I was in here too long. Father wouldn't be all too happy about it either…

Taking out a mug, I placed in a single tea bag. Now all I had to do was wait… I did so; leaning on the work-surface, counting of every second until I heard the familiar noise of the kettle, signalling that the water had boiled.

"Looks like you've done better for yourself than I thought you would…"

One good thing about being a hero; you learn to hold back your reactions. Years ago, I would have visibly jumped from my skin after hearing his voice come from behind me like that. Now? Not so much… I'd learnt how to control that reflex. I'd have to remember to thank Eggman for that at some point…

Unsure of how to react, I gave him a silent nod. We stood like that for a while; him behind me, me staring out the window, wondering whether or not to take that calming run now instead of later…

Ignoring that thought, I decided that pouring the water into the cup was the next best thing from dreaming for an escape. Watching the liquid turn into a light brown colour proved to be oddly relaxing…

"Here."

Moving away from that world… I looked, first at him, then his hand. He was handing me a…spoon? When did he…?

"You require this, do you not?"

"…Yes…thank you…"

I accepted the spoon, his only response a huff, his arms crossing over his chest. Was he trying to be helpful? I couldn't see why… Father had always told me there was nothing to gain through such an act…being helpful…Father always said he pitied both the act, and those who carried out on the act.

Placing the spoon down beside the mug, I glanced in the direction of the fridge. If I took the chance of walking there, would he view it as being ignorant?

I looked back at the tea, watching the steam escaping from the mug. I envied it right now…how it could get away so easily… I couldn't…I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Not mentioning the mountains beyond that rock…

I pivoted; I would get that milk! Even if- it was already there… I glanced in his direction.

If it wasn't for the looks, no one would be able to even guess he was my father. He had the same royal blue fur, peach chest, muzzle and arms. The only thing that separated us was what each of us held in our eyes. My own light, bright emerald green eyes held life, love, and happiness. His forest green eyes held the opposite. The held in death, hate, and sadness. Based on that alone, I can understand why he would hate me… To feel such pain yourself…and then to see someone so close to you so happy… Anyone would hate that person… Wouldn't they?

I didn't realise I'd been staring into those eyes, until he shoved the milk into my hands, telling me to stop slacking. Father had always been like that…getting serious over the smallest of things…

I mumbled some sort of 'thank you', and proceeded to pour the milk into the cup. With a few more stirs, I removed the spoon, and picking up the cup, headed in the direction of the door.

"Sonic?"

"…Yes?"

As much as I hated myself for it, my voice wouldn't go above a whisper.

"I believe you're forgetting something…"

"Erm…I…I…oh, the sugar…sorry…"

Again, my voice failed me and again, I felt like running into the nearest wall. Something about my usual cocky, self-sure attitude changed when Father was around. I knew perfectly well why; I was afraid of Father, of Father's nature. Someone who's never experienced love; can never give it back. Father had never shown an inch of compassion towards me, that resulting in my fear.

I again turned around, grabbing for the sugar.

I might always become nervous around Father, but, that also meant I was more careful, more aware of my surrounds…cautious, one might say… Not that I wasn't glad for that, it meant that my reflexes were twice as good, my guard raised all the more higher, and nothing missed my sight. So when I didn't see the kettle where I'd left it…my skin crawled… I may not be all too sure on the reason why, but the action alone put me on an even greater guard.

If all that were true, then why did I not see this coming?

Father had grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. I swore inwardly. What the hell happened to those reflexes!

Moving his grip to my wrist, he began to examine my arm, staring into my fur. It was almost as if he was hoping that if he looked at it long enough, it would fall from my body.

His other hand placed the kettle back down beside me. I followed that hand, watching as he moved it onto the arm he held, using his thumb to rub back and forth in a same certain area. Though, why, I'm not all too sure…

"Sonic…"

At him saying my name, I turned my head towards him, looking into his eyes for a second, only to quickly look back down. I'd never been able to meet his gaze, my record for that was…seven seconds. And by the end of it I was shivering like hell had frozen over. I still had nightmares about the look in those eyes…

"Do you remember how you got this?"

Father had never used such a tone with me. It was almost as if he was a trainer, admiring his newly house trained puppy.

"They're more than likely…old battle wounds…or something…"

My reply came through gritted teeth. Although he wasn't actually applying pressure to my arm, to be honest, he was barely touching me at all, my arm still stung, a burning sensation covering my arm.

"They say…that if you place your hand atop an old wound, you can feel the sensations that came with it before…"

I don't remember what left that scar there. To be honest, I had so many scars hidden beneath my fur that I'd given up trying to remember the events that caused them. Some people take pride in a scar. 'Pain's no fun unless you get a mark out of it'. That's what they'd always say. If they saw what my blue coat kept hidden, then they'd really re-think wanting such a thing.

The moment he let go of my arm, I replaced his hand with my own, rubbing it in attempted comfort.

"I remember."

"Y-you…remember…?"

"That's right. I could show you if you'd like…"

Father had always preferred actions to words. One trait we shared.

He spun me around so that I was facing him. When I refused to meet his gaze, picking up the kettle, he dragged me over to the sink, turning on the hot water tap

"Sonic…look at me…"

I didn't respond. If I did look at him, he'd see the fear in my eyes, that, I couldn't afford. But I couldn't afford to ignore him either… This is exactly why I leave the thinking to Tails…

I could do both! Damn I'm smart!

My view shifted behind him, gazing into the hallway. Why wasn't Tails coming to see what was taking me so long? Mother was probably rambling on about something, Tails listening, adding in an occasional comment so as not to be rude. I know I'd taught him to do as such, but I sure wished he'd act like a normal kid and ignore me sometimes!

"I'm not in the hallway, Sonic."

I flinched. Father voice had always held this warning tone, he'd never raised his voice to me, he'd never had to. I wasn't stupid; I learned that defying him was like asking for Death to come knocking at your door. Other kids would kick and scream, even cry if they thought it would get them what they wanted. I'd leant otherwise. I'd learnt that if I wanted to live, I had do stay quiet, only speak when spoken to, do my homework, work hard in school – never give him an excuse to punish me. But I'm older now, I shouldn't be afraid anymore. I'm more than capable of winning in a fight against him. But even though I subconsciously knew that, it didn't make the fear go away – it was the same with my aquaphobia.

"Sonic…look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I couldn't risk it anymore! If I continued to ignore him, he'd only get even more pissed, and then I really would be in for it.

I looked up at him; that was enough to set me off. I had to get away from him! I twisted in his grasp, my attempt to get away, however, was only half-hearted. Even now, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. Tears threatened to fall, I pushed them back. There was a time and place to cry, and here and now wasn't it. If I did, he'd take that as a victory, and I wasn't going to let him win anymore!

Father turned to the sink now, turning of the tap. I still didn't understand his reasons for filling it in the first place, but that just proved to make me all the more nervous.

"This would really be easier with a larger amount of water, but I suppose this will have to do."

He grabbed my neck now, pushing my head towards the water. I thrashed wildly; I wasn't giving in this time!

"No! Get off! TAILS; GET OUT THE HOUSE! …Let…Go!"

I heard footsteps, then shouting; Tails' voice! I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, especially Father! If I was thrashing before, then I can't imagine what I was doing this time. All I know is that I have to get away. Not for my sake; but for Tails'. If I don't protect him, then no one will! Knuckles has his rock, and Shadow…well, he's Shadow…he has his guns.

"Sonic! Let go of him!"

Father whipped around, his grip on me vanishing. The next thing I heard was a scream, followed by a rather loud bang –the kettle I was guessing on.

More screaming…banging…shouting…cursing…screaming I can't…it's just…too much…I need to…go… Tails was the last thing on my mind as I whipped out the chaos emerald that lay hidden in my quills, and uttered those two words that would free me from this hellish nightmare…

"…Chaos…Control…"


	2. When A Demon Awakens (Part 1)

**Author's Notes: **It's been a long time coming, yes. And no, I'm still not finished; it's turning out longer than I originally thought it would do. But, to be able to update when I promised, I've decided I'll cut it into two more chapters. So instead of two chapters, there'll be three. Be warned, though; my writing style's changed since I last posted, so it'll feel different reading this one than the first. I hope, anyway...

Party of the Fakers will be updated...whenever I've finished. It'll take longer than my update for this one; I'm finding hedgehog shmex rather difficult to deal with these days.

* * *

I don't remember what happened afterwards. Where I'd ended up. How long I'd been unconscious. I just remember that I'd run, run until my feet had bled and my body collapsed. And it'd worked; I'd escaped from the noises. The shouting and banging and screaming. But now they were coming back, and my first instinct was to run again. But there was something in me that didn't agree. Something that screamed there was something wrong with that idea. Terribly wrong. And I couldn't dare to think what.

When Father had grabbed my neck, I'd remembered. Remembered _why_. I'd always hated water, and in turn had always been questioned about it. But I'd never been able to give any answer other than a shrug. I hadn't cared, either; like with my running, it was just a part of me, and I cared little for its origins. Just accepted it and stayed the hell away from beaches and boats. But now I knew, and it didn't help the fear any. Made it worse, in fact, because now I could feel it, feel it in my ears, mouth, and lungs, slowly taking my breath from me. Could feel the scolding water caressing my right arm, hot enough to burn off my fur, leaving blisters and blood. The memories were so vivid. My fear too vivid.

My self-forgotten past was back.

Father was back.

Which meant I had to run. Run until he was once again just a blur in my mind. A past memory I could easily ignore. Just like before.

But this time I have someone else to think about.

Tails.

My little brother. And in my eyes, my only family. And if that meant facing Father again, I could put myself through it. Then we'll both run. I don't know if I'll be able to give him the answers he'll undoubtedly want, but Tails is Tails. Tails will understand that these memories are ones I don't want to share; I can barely live with them myself.

I find myself hoping so, anyway.

My mind now somewhat settled, I sit up, noting with relief that my surroundings aren't unfamiliar; I'm on Treasure Island, lay on the floor mat of one of the few huts Knuckles decided to keep standing in the surrounding grassland of the Master Emerald's shrine. No doubt he'd be there now, sat on his rock, arms crossed in an overly-serious huff. The thought made me smile; the typical behaviour of the echidna would be a much welcome familiarity, considering the drastic dent my parents' return has put in my life and sanity. And I drastically want to hammer that dent back out.

So I pushed myself from the old, dust-ridden fabrics and out the shack, almost desperate for the sense of normality seeing my red friend would bring me. That's if he wasn't off flirting with Rouge.

As I'm looking, I find myself stuck with the thought I'd had the last time this happened: that it was just that: the last time. There'd been several occasions since I'd first 'left' home they'd found me, which meant that there was several times I'd had to leave behind my life. But within the last six years there'd been no sign of them. That was why I'd allowed myself to make the bonds I have now. With Tails and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge. Oh, and Shadow. Even if it wasn't clear what we were to each other, it was still a bond I'd made. And one I wanted to keep.

But if I ran now, wouldn't they break? Yes, Tails would come with me, but wouldn't he view me differently? After seeing his big brother, the hero, running away? Of course he would. Our bond would change, possibly break, and I know I couldn't handle either, were they to happen; I can take on Eggman, his robots, space travel, and every single "the world's ending" disaster thrown at me! But losing my family? It'd be the last scar needed to break me.

My left hand subconsciously rose to gently rub over the burnt-in scars. No way could I handle that.

"Sonic! About time your spiky ass woke up!"

Eyes shooting up, I took notice with a smile that, yes, Knuckles was here, sat atop the Master Emerald with a scowl in place. Just like he always was. Everything was normal. Here and at home; when I got back my parents would be gone and Tails would be in the garage, asleep at his workbench as always. Yes, just like always...

"...You alright, man?"

My smile fell as my left hand gripped tightly at the hidden marks on my arm. Knuckles wasn't meant to be like this. Wasn't meant to ask questions! It should be as normal! With him ignoring me until he can't any longer and chasing me off his flying home, fists raised! But no, he was-

"Sonic?"

A small "Fine" was all I could manage.

I stood with my head lowered, eyes studying the grass beneath me; I couldn't even meet his gaze any longer. But I could feel those purple orbs on me. Watching me. Scrutinising me. It made my insides itch in discomfort.

"What?" I finally mumbled.

"...Don't you remember?"

Which was a stupid question; of course I remembered. I could remember all _those_ memories. Memories I'd never wanted back. Memories I'd thrown away so I could live. And now they're back, because they're back and-

"Sonic?" His tone was one of irritation, and though it was more like normal, it did nothing to sooth the itching.

"I... Remember...what, exactly?"

For some reason I found myself dreading his next words, and so my left hand tugged harder, a hiss escaping with the increased pressure.

"You seriously don't...? Well, it was about a week ago;" my head quickly shot back up. "We were floating over by the coast and you came running up to the cliff, full speed. You didn't slow down, and... Sonic, you threw yourself off a cliff! Into _water!_ I presumed you were just high on chaos energy and brought you- Sonic?"

At this point both my arms were clutching my stomach tightly; the itching had turned into churning and the churning into stabbing. It wasn't long before I was doubled over, heaving up bile and blood into the un-cut grass. All I could think was '_a week?'_ I'd been gone from there a week? With Tails- My stomach began again, forcing out anything it could from itself. Not that it was much; I hadn't eaten for a week, apparently. Perhaps more; how long had I been running before Knuckles found me? A day? A-whole-nother week? ...Maybe longer. And I'd left Tails_ there_. With _them_.

Knuckles was shouting now, barking things into a radio-like contraption I'd never thought he'd own. Rouge must've forced it on him. I attempted a laugh at the image, but it came out as coughs and sobs; I was crying now, and blood was running down my hands; my nails digging into my hips as they were.

"...Coul- -e Cha- po-ing!"

...That was Knuckles? I giggled; he sounded funny! But shh; it's a secret. The red furball would...would...

"Ser-ly, -uge!"

...What would he do, again?

"He co- - dyin-!"

Who's dying? ...Everyone's fine! Everything's normal! Knuckles is mad, Rouge is the cause, and Tails i-

"Would you just-"

I screamed, then, hands pulling at my ears hard enough to tear out the blue fur. Because Tails was _there!_ There with _them!_ _Them!_ And I'm _here!_ Which is too far from _there!_ Where _Tails_ is! Where _they_ are! And where _I_ should be! Which was _there!_ With Tails! Not _here!_ _There! ...There...!_

So I have to get up. To get to_ there._ But I can't; I can't move!

"Sonic, just stay-"

I screamed louder, kicking and thrashing out at whatever, whoever, it was holding me down. I needed to be _there!_

"Sonic!"

I screamed louder, still; crying and cursing my absolute fury at the creature which dared hold me down, even with my increased struggles. I bit, I punched, I writhed, but it wouldn't let go! But it had to let go, or I couldn't get_ there! There,_ where Tails was!

"Just get here fast, bat!"

Here? No! I needed-

"Sorry, Sonic," were the last words I heard before darkness hit me.

"You okay, sugar?" were the first words I heard when I came back from the darkness of being unconcious for the second time, and I began to slowly sit up.

"...I-" and I couldn't say anything else; I was sick again, and I vaguely remember seeing ebony and crimson before I passed out for the second time.

The third time of returning I was frantic; screaming to go home! Home to _there!_ To Tails. But once again, I couldn't move; could only tire myself out with my own resistance; kicking, punching, and thrashing until I passed out into blackness for the third time.

The fourth time I just curled in on myself and cried. My body hurt with the silent sobs I just couldn't stop, and with the seemingly endless convulsions of my stomach as my body continued to dry-heave. But this time there was something different. I could feel it. Could feel it soothingly stroking my side as I stared at nothing and saw nothing. I could vaguely make out those same colours as once before: ebony and crimson, but my mind made no connection other than that they were colours, and that they were there.

It was that gentle stroking and the gentle sounds the colours uttered that eventually coaxed me back to the blackness for the fourth, and final, time.

The fifth time, I was alone. Back in the hut where I'd woken the first time. But I could hear their voices outside the building's thin walls.

"Whatever it is, it isn't Chaos poisoning," spoke up a female voice. "He'd be dead by now."

I hugged my knees to my chest as I shook my head lightly; of course it wasn't that. I'd told them what it was! Granted, I'd been hysterical at the time, and still was now, I supposed, but they should still listen!

"Then what is it, bat?"

It's Tails! Being _there_ with_ them,_ where it wasn't safe! Because they'd...I'd left him...there... Shame hit my stomach non-too softly, and I clutched at my legs harder, as if it would stop the sickness once more stalking up on me.

"I don't know! But if Blue's that desperate to go home, we should let him."

My head shot up, eyes impossibly wide with the anticipation. _Please...!_

"Look, bat, he threw himself into the ocean! You really think it's a good idea to leave him be?"

"Of course not! But what other-"

"I shall take him," a new voice interrupted. A familiar voice. One that I'd somehow come to associate with warmth.

"...You sure, Shadow?"

I assume the other nodded his head; there were no more words as the door between us was pushed open. And though only one of them actually came through it, I still tensed, as if preparing to dodge any attack that may come. It wasn't a voluntary action; I knew they, he-Shadow, meant no harm, but I was so wound up, so tensed and so stressed that I couldn't control much of anything. Not the shaking in my hands, the nerves twisting in my stomach, or the fear which had taken hold of my very core. This fear that was no longer for myself, but for my little brother. The one I'd left behind; blinded and terrified as I was back then.

"Can you run?"

The question somewhat startled me; coming from the dead silence as it had. Confused me, too; wasn't that like asking if Rouge could fly? Or if Tails was smart? But rather than cockily argue my point as I usually would, I merely nodded my head. I could be a wise-ass when I'd gotten back. When I'd seen that Tails was okay, and that I'd just overreacted; Tails would be fine, working on some new gadget, as he always was when I returned.

"Then let us go."

And without warning, he left, leaving the door open for me to follow behind. For a while more, though, I just sat there, staring out; even though I'd wanted so badly to leave before, now I couldn't help but question myself. Was I ready to leave? Ready to face whatever could be waiting back home?

The images the which flashed through my head made me feel that I wasn't. And never would be.

I fell onto my side, then, knees still clutched tightly against my chest. I wouldn't ever go back_ there._ I couldn't. I had to do as I'd done all those times before: run until I could no longer.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **See any typos? Let me know and I'll edit. I do check, but I don't get everything.


End file.
